


言情小说

by Alasinnutshell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 《泰坦尼克》背景下，船只设计师Mycroft与大副Lestrade。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 3





	言情小说

“……Mycroft端着杯红酒出现在头等舱的甲板上，他斜倚在泛着油漆味的白色船栏上，微眯起眼睛，仔细地检视身下的巨大船只，迷醉地凝望着它被落日的余晖铺满的每一寸肌肤。这是他的船。尽管他常自谦道：‘我只是这旷世巨制上微不足道的一份子。’但没人否认，这是属于他的船。Mycroft Holmes，著名船只设计大师，最新作品正是这艘奥林匹克级的大船泰坦尼克号。Mycroft晃了晃手里的酒杯，一边感受着通过钢制栏杆传来的轻微颠簸，一边用目光丈量这梦之船同自己的梦之间的重合度。他满腔欣喜，仿佛听见它在苍蓝色的怀抱中细碎的呢喃。Mycroft举起杯子，让酒沾了沾唇。

“‘——致海神！’一个欢快的声音传过来。Mycroft放下杯子，转过身去。他的视线向上移动，直到聚焦在控制舱的某个船员身上。那人把瓷杯从嘴角边拿开，绽开一个笑来。他的侧脸被最后的阳光照亮，五官因阴影而具有了清晰的雕刻感，笔挺的制服却被温柔了轮廓。他象征性地举了举杯子。出于礼仪，Mycroft也举举杯子。船员收回目光，把杯里的咖啡喝完，转身消失在控制舱里。Mycroft低下头又喝了一口酒，香醇甜腻的味道让他满意地挑了挑眉——真是艘好船。他心里有个小人悄悄夸奖道。

“晚餐没有任何出乎意料的地方，上流社会的交往无非两个话题——女人和钱。Mycroft对这两者都没兴趣，但他还是参加了Hockley等人的男士时间——简直是一场灾难，Mycroft宁可把自己关在船舱里给漂流筏画稿。

“好不容易听完有钱人的赞美并得体地赞美回去后，Mycroft抬手看了看表——才九点，舞会距离尾声还很远，回舱的话又有些无所事事，况且他被脂粉香水和酒精弄得晕晕乎乎的大脑需要一点海风的清醒。他向Cal他们道了晚安，抬脚往甲板另一边的楼梯走过去。

“‘嘿。’Mycroft闻声抬头，‘想找地方吹吹风？’不久前还隔空相望的两个人现在仅仅几步之遥。Mycroft点点头，同时看清了那船员制服上的肩章——大副。‘好吧。’大副先生走下楼梯说，‘跟我来吧——我刚换班。’Mycroft跟着大副先生下了楼梯，在员工通道里左穿右穿，终于从一扇舱门里走出来。舱门外是一个小型的平台，因为设计隐蔽而空无一人。事实上Mycroft本来是想在这里加几排固定用的吊钩，用于存放更多的救生艇的，不过……Mycroft耸耸肩。

“‘有点冷？’大副先生关心道。

“Mycroft摇摇头。

“大副先生换了个话题：‘真是艘好船，对吧？’他拍拍护栏说，‘它的每根线条都很有美感。’

“Mycroft带着掩饰的笑意‘嗯’了一声。

“‘所以，你是头等舱的？’

“‘算是吧。’

“‘别装，我看见你在上等人的甲板上痛饮民众的鲜血了。’

“Mycroft轻笑了几声。

“‘怎么，不爱跳舞，也不爱说话？’

“‘也不是。他们太吵了，根本听不到音乐。’

“‘喜欢音乐？嗯……我猜你是个艺术家。’大副先生摘下帽子，抚掉上面的浮灰，两只手无意识地把玩着。他不比自己大几岁，但头发已经变成银白的颜色了。Mycroft止不住地把它和海面上粼粼的波光联系到一起。Mycroft拉拉外套，模模糊糊地说：‘那倒算不上。’

“大副先生没有接下去问，他专注地盯住了下面的巨大甲板，上面的男人女人老人孩子还没有脱离首航第一天的喜悦，笑闹声从舷窗里流泻出来，混合着腥咸的海风飘散开去。

“‘晚上风大，没穿大衣的绅士们可受不了十分钟。’大副先生转过身来，戴上帽子笑道。

“真要命。我喜欢他的眼睛。Mycroft想起自己设计的宴厅里那顶水晶吊灯想象中应有的光辉。绅士抿抿嘴巴，沉默地点点头。大副先生打开舱门，略略弯腰做了个‘请’的动作。Mycroft像一个绅士一样走过去。大副先生带他走到之前相遇的楼梯旁便离开了。

“回到自己的船舱里，Mycroft从桌上带来的书里找了本等着他画插图的书稿翻看起来——这算是他的一项业余爱好。Mycroft摊开稿纸，在上面粗略地描摹出一个人形——书里的主角是个年轻的探长。他皱皱眉扔开笔——这不对，怎么越看越像那位大副。他烦躁地把书页翻得哗哗响，又重新抓起笔在上面涂改起来。一个多小时后，Mycroft悲哀地发现自己仅凭两面的记忆给大副先生画了幅全身像。Mycroft头痛地收起东西，倒在床上睡着了。

“尽管对Cal一行人谈不上什么好感，但出于对女士的尊重，他还是答应陪着这群少爷小姐和太太们参观船上的设施——豪华设施而已。他们对这个不感兴趣，他知道这一点，他们只需要红酒、高级食材和金灿灿的、大得吓人的舞厅而已。除了Rose小姐，她大概是整个头等舱里智商最高的几个人之一了。至少同她交流不会让Mycroft觉得自己伟大的母语已经贫乏到只需要保留奉承和巴结的词汇就足够了地步。

“一送走上流人士们，他就顺势拐进了二等舱的走廊，在复杂的回廊里得心应手地穿梭来去，很快找到了昨天夜里吹晚风的平台。他警觉地向身后看了看，确定没人跟着自己才打开了门。

“‘……嘿。’没想到还是有人捷足先登了。Mycroft失落的心情尚未成型就被打散了——大副先生站在那里，端着杯咖啡轻轻扬起眉角，还沾着褐色饮料的嘴唇弯起惊喜的弧度，‘是你。’

“Mycroft对着午后的微醺日光露出笑来。

“‘真巧。’大副先生举杯道，Mycroft把手握成酒杯状，将看不见的酒举起来摇晃了几下。”

“‘好酒？’大副先生认真地问。

“Mycroft理所当然地点点头：‘尝一点？’

“‘交换。’大副先生把咖啡递给Mycroft，伸手从他另一只手里接过空气酒，仰头喝了一口：‘嗯，有钱人就是会享受。’他一本正经地咂咂嘴。

“Mycroft也喝了一口他的咖啡——意外地好喝。

“‘是以前出海时候的纪念品，不过可能相对苦了点？’大副先生说。

“‘不，很好喝。’Mycroft又喝了一口以提高自己话的可信度。

“大副先生又笑了起来，而Mycroft难以自持地想到昨天的画来。该死。Mycroft赶紧再喝一口咖啡来掩饰自己的尴尬。

“‘不抢你的。’大副先生几乎要哈哈大笑起来，‘谢谢你的酒。’大副先生作一饮而尽状。

“‘呃，’Mycroft同他一起靠在栏杆上，‘你听说过勃拉姆斯吗？’Mycroft突兀地问。

“‘没有，是谁？’大副先生侧过脸来。

“‘作曲家，音乐家。’Mycroft并不看他，并且喝完了杯子里最后一口咖啡，‘我曾经练过他的小提琴曲。’

“‘是么。’大副先生兴趣缺缺地应了一声。

“‘谢谢你的咖啡……’Mycroft把杯子还给他，突然语塞——他还不知道大副先生的名字。

“‘Greg，Greg Lestrade.’大副先生体贴地补充道。

“‘……Greg.’Mycroft把话说完，‘Mycroft Holmes.’

“‘Holmes?!’Greg叫起来，‘Mycroft Holmes?这船的设计师？’

“‘正是在下。’Mycroft谦谦有礼地欠了欠身，心里涌起真实的喜悦。

“‘哇哦。’Greg赞叹一声，随即用一只手抵住额头，‘我班门弄斧了，是不是？’

“‘什么？昨天？没有，并没有。’Mycroft安抚道。

“‘哈。’Greg放下手笑了，‘这真是一艘好船，真的。’

“‘我也觉得。’Mycroft点头赞同道，随后两个人一起笑出声来。

“Mycroft和Greg又东拉西扯了些话题，讲到了Mycroft在伦敦的烦人弟弟（‘任何一个活着的生物都不可能忍受他超过十分钟。’‘不，不会的。你就可以，我想，我大概也可以——他不会比断水三天后遇上暴风雨同时还迷失了方向更可怕了。’‘那还有待商榷。’）和Greg以往的航海经历（‘那么高的巨浪，一下子扑过来！’‘哇！’‘我身上还有不少伤疤是那几年留下来的，那群海盗的后裔！’‘酷……’‘好像这么多年都习惯在船上了，从一艘船到另一艘，有的大，有的小，有的很破旧，有的很豪华，像这里，但也有的，很激动人心。’‘Greg……’）。他们信马由缰想到哪里就说到哪里，直到Greg抓起Mycroft的手看了看他的手表，轻呼一声‘要迟到了！’两人只好匆匆告别——‘我得忙到后半夜了。’‘我们的性命就全部托付给你了，大副先生。’‘一定不辱使命。请放心，Holmes先生。’

“第三天很快就来了，Mycroft除了有些担心插画的进度外总体而言还是过得相当愉快的。虽然他常控制不住自己向平台的方向张望，但他也清楚Greg此刻应该在补眠才对。他也确实隐隐地担心过此时的航速和过小的尾舵之间的不匹配会导致转向过慢（首航结束之后得改装一下。他想。），只是他没想到会应验得这么快。他抱着图纸冲进指挥室时简直要喷出火来。五个防水隔舱进水，救生艇数量不足，时间也只有一个多小时。这船会沉的，一定会。泰坦尼克，永不沉没的梦之船，他的梦之船，要沉了。他往控制舱里草草扫过一眼，Greg焦头烂额地指挥着船员们排水、分发救生衣和疏散人群。Mycroft心头的无力感蔓延到了全身，他几乎脚步不稳而跌倒在地。他跟着船长从宴厅里穿过，形形色色的人群尚未意识到事态的严重，甚至认为他们是在小题大做。Mycroft咬着牙关险些崩溃地大笑起来。他强自镇定地整了整身上来不及换下的晚礼服，转身靠近拉住自己的Rose叮嘱了几句。

“Greg意识到自己将命绝于此的时刻是Cal往他口袋里塞进一沓钱的时候。他被汹涌的恐慌人流推搡着，一手摸上腰带上的手枪，手指擦过崭新的票子侧面时，被刮出一道浅浅的血痕，麻麻的、后知后觉地痛。他大声叫喊着‘女士和孩子先上！’，然后眼睁睁地看着某些上流绅士痛他们不齿的三等舱乘客一样拼命往救生艇上挤，甚至卑鄙地、自以为没人看见地占了上面的位置。他掏出枪来，把枪口从救生艇上某个正襟危坐的绅士脑袋上移到自己面前的人群里。他们一定会冲过来。Greg心里有野兽在咆哮。他们会冲过来把自己撕成碎片，撕得片甲不留，然后义无反顾地冲进海里。他知道。Greg把钱甩到Cal脸上，Greg开枪，Greg杀死了两名无辜的乘客。他们有什么错！他们只是想活下去！但Greg更清楚，自己一定活不下去了。他会死在海上的。他一直相信这一点，但他原本想的是年老退休之后自己驾一条小船，随波逐流地飘荡在海上，最后一定得是自己的先合上眼睛，风浪才把整条船吹翻，打碎，最后无声地湮灭在蔚蓝色的无边的温柔里。

“竟然是这样。Greg暗暗苦笑道。他用枪盯住自己的太阳穴。

“Mycroft对好手表和宴厅里的钟，扶住倾斜的隔板，闭上眼睛安详地感受海水一波一波涌上来，漫过小腿和大腿。Greg。Mycroft心里的小人轻叹了一声。他摇摇头睁开眼睛，艰难的扶着墙向甲板上走去。

“Greg恍惚间看见摩西劈开红海向他走来。噢，圣经里可没说摩西长了一张Mycroft的脸。Greg猜想这一定是幻觉，他的手指向下压了压扳机。

“‘请让我……’Mycroft向正在演奏的第一提琴手伸出手说，提琴手困惑地把琴交给他。

“Greg听见一直在演奏的乐队停了下来。是么。Greg有些释然地想。

“Mycroft修长的手指驾驭着琴弓在琴弦上上下翻飞，典型的古典浪漫主义小提琴协奏曲的旋律悠扬起来。因为只有一个声部的独奏，浪漫主义天性中的悲观情绪越发凄厉起来。‘勃拉姆斯？’被换下的提琴手问。

“真是完美的背景音乐。Greg想。

“‘呯’。一声枪响。

“沉浸在乐章里的小提琴演奏者终于颤了最后一个尾音。

“平静的海面上投下即将断裂的船只的巨大阴影。”

后记：

“勃拉姆斯？”Greg Lestrade偏过头盯住合上书页的Mycroft Holmes问。

“是。”Mycroft抚了抚书稿的首页，指肚摩擦着上面手写文字微微凹陷下去的脉络，“他的小协经常用来告白，算是种约定俗成的意思。”他把书稿放到床头柜上。

Greg吸吸鼻子：“你知道那是我最喜欢的电影之一？”

“……现在知道了。只不过你今天难得请假，就把它找出来看了一遍，”Mycroft漫不经心地扫了一眼Greg 的脸，满满地说，“还哭了？”

Greg捂住脸：“你说过不监视我的——这可是你家！”

“不，不是监视。没有摄像头，没有监听器，也没有闭路电视，我保证！我只是猜出来的而已。”Mycroft解释道。

“那刚刚那些算什么？”

“其实我曾经考虑过，如果不当公务员，或许当了作家或者编剧也不错。”Mycroft一脸认真道，“我一直想写的一个故事……终于有了合适的人名而已。而且，病人的睡前故事是Holmes家必不可少的传统。”

“感冒而已……”苏格兰场探长有气无力地抗议道。

“重感冒。”圆场头子纠正道，“你的声音比平时哑了至少百分之四十，同时你现在的体温仍然在高烧线上徘徊。”

“……”探长无言以对。

“现在，Greg，”圆场头子帮苏格兰场探长掖掖被子，“闭上嘴巴，好好睡觉，明天继续安稳在家呆着。病不好绝对不能回去上班。——Sherlock绝对不愿意和除了Watson医生以外任何一个会走路的疾病传染源共事。”圆场头子欲盖弥彰道。

“嗯……”探长乖乖裹紧被子，“Mycroft.”

“什么？”

“如果你想说‘我爱你’，”探长眨眨眼睛，“直接说就好了。”

“……”这回轮到圆场头子无言以对了。他沉默了一会，最终开口道：“我爱你，Greg.”

“嗯，我也是。”探长笑起来，“晚安，Mycroft.”

“晚安。”


End file.
